The purpose of this project is to develop NMR methods to study the dynamics and structure of HIV and related proteins in the crystalline state and in solution. The purpose of this work is to obtain a better understanding of the structure-function relationship. In a specific application, we will determine the structure of an HIV protease-inhibitor complex. Our ultimate goal is to use the knowledge of structure to develop a rational design of inhibitors of the HIV protease.